Homeland
by nanase-momotarou
Summary: When the Mongol-Korean Empire attacks Japan and takes over it, the citizens of Japan are evacuated to allied countries. But things take a turn for the worst when the helicopter holding seven teens, crashes in Vilnius, Lithuania. Soon it becomes a struggle to find a way to restore their home and get back in one piece. Kirisuna. Collab with Digidestined Ninjia of Sunshine.
1. Turbulance

The lack of electricity was something that was slowly driving Suguha, Kazuto, and Asuna insane. They lost their only direct communication with their friends and, in the case of Kazuto and Asuna, their daughter. Naturally the three had grown frustrated with each other considering not only the cramped quarters of the apartment they'd been shoved into, but they also had no way to occupy their time. To top it all off they had to stick to eating dry, tasteless food due to not having an oven.

They were bored out of their minds, to say at the least.

Normally they wouldn't have to deal with this, but with the impending invasion they were stuck in the apartment with no right to leave. There were police officers and government officials guarding every exit, making sure no teenagers or children left the safety of their homes. All in all they were frustrated.

The new imprisonment had given Suguha, and she was sure Kazuto and Asuna, plenty of time to think. The biggest thought was her feelings for Kazuto. Sure they had remained the same, but in some aspects they had changed drastically. She had started viewing him as more of an estranged brother. A _normal _brother.

And of course that thought brought tears to her eyes. She didn't like the to think of Kazuto as a stranger; more than ever, she wanted to love and cherish him. She wanted to savour those feelings, not push them away.

The mere idea of those feelings leaving her terrified her. She wanted to always hold on to those feelings even if they would never be returned.

A loud knocking noise broke through the silence of the apartment. She gasped sharply and shit up into a sitting position. There were so many things that a knock could mean. An invasion, a notice of invasion, and evacuation declaration, etc., etc. Suguha made her way out of her "bedroom" and headed towards the front entrance where Kazuto was reading over something with a concerned Asuna. "What is it, onii-chan?"

"With the new invasion of the Mongol-Korean Empire planned, an evacuation has hereby been ordered by the higher authority and the country of Japan," Kazuto answered in a mocking tone. "Signed by Honda Kiku, personification of Japan."

"Where are they taking us?" The question came from Asuna.

"Germany or France," Kazuto answered, running a hand through his hair. "This isn't good."

"What?"

"We have an hour to pack before the guards come and get us."

* * *

><p>The guards came early and they were rushed out of the apartment and onto a helicopter headed for France. They were quickly joined by Keiko, Rika, and Shino, and Kazuto felt a small spark of concern for Ryotaro and Egil, for they would be fighting on the frontlines unless they escaped. The chances of their escape would grow slim with each passing second that the evac helicopters left with the Japanese teens.<p>

He felt Asuna's grip on his hand tighten as the helicopter made it to the edge of Tokyo. He understood her concern; they'd never left the country before and these were trying circumstances to be leaving under. They were all nervous. There was a rational fear of being shot down and killed. It seemed to hit all of them that if they died here it was real—they wouldn't respawn, they wouldn't log out. They'd be dead.

Before long the sight of the ocean came into to sight and they were presented with battleships and fighter jets. A shiver ran up his spine with the realization that his home wouldn't be his anymore. Soon it would be part of the Mongol-Korean Empire. Japan would soon be no longer an independent country. Part of him wanted to believe they would be able to fight off the invaders but he knew that idea was ludicrous. They couldn't fight off what was becoming the next Roman Empire. It wasn't possible.

Keiko stiffened and Kazuto felt something similar to remorse when he remembered just how young she was. This had to be the most terrifying experience for her. The first explosion could be heard in the distance as their home country faded away and they began their travel across Asia to Europe. They all came to a quiet acceptance that they'd never see Japan again.

And when they did, it would be a wasteland.

* * *

><p>When evening came they were informed that they were flying over Belarus, but due to weather they'd have to fly up by the Baltic Sea. Rika was scared. She didn't know where the Baltic Sea was or how much longer they'd be in this helicopter, but she was thankful that she wasn't with strangers. It would of been much worse if she didn't know anyone on this God forsaken helicopter. Asuna shifted in her sleep and Keiko snuggled closer into her side.<p>

Shino locked eyes with her and her gaze held the same look of fear as hers. "Do you think we'll ever go back?"

Rika sighed and looked back. "Not anytime soon," she replied quietly. "Maybe sometime later, but I think this might drag on for a while."

"How long do you guess?"

"I can't be sure, years, months, weeks." She stared back wistfully. "Who knows, the whole country could be taken over in hours."

"I hope not."

"Me too." She sighed, finally looking forward as the Baltic Sea came into view and sun slowly rose above the horizon. "Let's make the best of it," she said, forcing a smile of reassurance.

* * *

><p>Asuna was violently woken the turbulence and the pilot cursing loudly. "Kazuto—" The helicopter rolled and wind started howling. She could just barely hear Keiko and Rika screaming over the sound of the air rushing past as they quickly made their descent towards the ground. They slammed against the ground and she felt her body slam against the roof and the world turned black.<p>

—End—


	2. Crashing

Over the past week Kiku knew more than anybody that Mongolia and North Korea were gearing up for their attack. He quietly did nothing. His country was already as prepared as they could be, but it wasn't enough. It was inevitable that Japan was going to get taken over. It was something that he couldn't avoid. He'd spent too long being independent. It was just a matter of time before he lost that, but losing that status to his younger brother was unexpected.

He gave a deep sigh, half considering lighting up another cigarette, but then decided against it. He knew the attack was coming soon and he could no longer sit back and do nothing. He had to fight for himself and his people, even if it would be futile and in vain.

For three days he waited for one of the two personification to show up at his home. North Korea was the one to show up. There were no words exchanged and they didn't look at each other. Kiku allowed Im Hyung Soo to lead him out of his own home and to Mongolia. Now Mongolia was a very impatient man who seemed to enjoy showing people who was in control. The moment he got near him he was immediately subjected to a beating. He saw Hyung Soo flinch but he made no move to stop it, not that Kiku could blame him. You don't fight against Enkhjargal, it just makes things worse.

He vaguely remembered being shoved onto a plane and having Hyung Soo sit next to him the whole time, muttering in Korean.

He woke up in a dingy old building with his eldest brother nearby, tending to his wounds. China wasn't the only one there. Various other nations were there. South Korea, Russia, Thailand, Vietnam, India, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Turkey, and Ukraine. All the nations that had been taken over by the growing empire. The empire that his country was now a part of.

"Ah, Kiku you're awake." Yao voice was soft and comforting. He sounded exactly as he remembered. Part of him wanted to cry but the part of him told him not to show weakness. "It's been too long."

Kiku nodded, choosing to remain silent because he knew if he tried to speak he'd cry. It had been three long years since China had been taken over and three long years since he was able to see his brother.

Yong Soo had been taken over four years earlier. Ivan was taken over after a year long battle, that was three years ago as well. Soon after Ivan came Yekaterina. Then Sadiq. Then Rajesh. Then Chakri. Then Lan Tuyen. One after another strong countries were taken over.

They had few allies in this war. Poland, Lithuania, England, America, France, Germany, Austria, and Italy. He was scared for what remained of Asia. Indonesia and the Philippines hadn't been touched yet but he knew that would change. A lot of the countries had given up without a fight. Vietnam was one of them.

"They're moving in on the Philippines next," Yao told him softly. "Without your troops to support them, I think they'll get taken over quicker than you did."

"How quick—?"

"Two days." Yao cut him off. "At least you know your people didn't suffer too much, unlike poor Ivan."

"Did they surrender?"

"Yes." Yao sighed. "Your leader didn't want a year long battle like what happened in Russia, but he got a lot of the younger soldiers out in submarines."

Kiku remained silent.

* * *

><p>Toris and a group of men spent three tedious hours saving the Japanese refugees from the recent helicopter crash. There were six in total; all of whom were teenagers. They were in need of immediate medical attention.<p>

They were quickly rushed to the local hospital and Toris couldn't help but worry about Kiku. In all of his existence, Kiku had always been strong and his geography might of contributed heavily to that, but the idea of Japan getting taken over almost seemed absurd. Though it was only a matter of time before someone wanted to take over.

After the police arrived at the scene of the crash he was dismissed. He decided to head down to the hospital and check on the the teenagers and see where they were headed.

* * *

><p>Yao was insistent on Kiku resting and doing minimal work. Enkhjargal on the other hand wanted to watch Kiku suffer and despite his wounds and emotional inflictions from the invasion and the death of his people, he was forced to get up and do work like the rest on the conquered nations. Yao tried his hardest to take some of the work off his shoulders but it proved too much for him.<p>

Twelve hours of working came to a close and they were sent off to the mess hall to eat. After dinner, which lasted an hour, they were sent back to their nasty, little barracks and curfew was announced. Kiku couldn't sleep though, he was in too much pain to even try. No matter how he laid it sent shockwaves of pain through his body. Without this sleep time he had time to think about his home and Heracles.

If there was one thing that he missed more than home it was Heracles. They'd been together since the end of the Korean War, only breaking up briefly during the Sword Art Online incident.

The door slammed open and a few nations jumped awake but quickly pretended to fall back asleep. Footsteps echoed through the small barracks and grew closer and closer to his bunk. The footsteps fell silent right beside his bed. "Kiku," Enkhjargal voice whispered in his ear, "come with me."

* * *

><p>Keiko woke up in a strange hospital with people around her muttering in language she didn't understand. On her side, laying in a hospital bed, was Shino and on the other side of her was Asuna. She wasn't sure where they were. She remembered a helicopter crash but she didn't remember if they'd made it out of Lithuania yet. Needless to say, she was scared.<p>

Shino stirred on her side and gave out a sharp gasp of pain.

"Ayano-san. are you alright?" Keiko started to sit up but slammed back down, biting back a sharp squeal of pain.

"B-be careful, Keiko-chan," Shino gasped out, gritting her teeth. "You're hurt_._"

"So are you!" she snapped back, and regretted it. She had no right to snap at Shino; she was hurt and he was the elder. "_Sorry." _

"Ah, you two are awake." A man with brown hair and soft green eyes pulled back their curtain. Keiko suddenly felt at ease.

"Who're you?" Shino sounded distrustful as he glared at the man.

"Ah, yes, I probably should have introduced myself." He chuckled sheepishly. "I'm Lithuania, but call me Toris." He paused. "Toris Laurinaitis; that's my full name."

Shino relaxed a little, but her weary gaze never left the man.

"Lithuania-sama, where are we?" Asuna piped into the conversation. Lithuania gave her a soft smile.

"Vilnius." Seeing Asuna's confused look, he decided to expand on his answer. "Vilnius is my capital."

"Have you ever met our country, Lithuania-sama?" Keiko sounded extremely excited and her face reflected it as well. Lithuania smiled softly.

"Yes, Japan is a very strange man to say at the least." He looked thoughtful. "He's too caught up in ancient traditions and seems to have a harder time modernizing himself."

"Ancient traditions are still very important in our culture but we do like to incorporate modern technology into our lives," Shino added. "But I can imagine that it would be harder for him to move over to modern technology, seeing as it's constantly evolving."

"Yeah, I mean after all in 2018, full dive technology was just an idea and look at where we are now." Rika had woken up. "If we continue on the way we are, we'll be able to cross over our world with the digital world."

"If Kazuto-kun continues the way he is, it'll be sooner than you think," Asuna added with a proud undertone. "Yui-chan can see our world with the technology he's developed."

"Who knows, Asuna-san. Soon you might be able to bring Yui-chan into our world," Keiko excited added.

"I hope so."

"Kazuto-san, you're awake!" Toris chuckled.

"Looks like the pain killers are working," Toris commented, observing Keiko's bubbly demeanor. He glanced down at his watch. "I've got to get going, anything you need before I leave?"

"No, thank you, Lithuania-sama." Asuna shook her head and quickly resumed listening to the conversation that would soon be breaking out into an argument.

"Alright then," Toris sighed. "See you guys." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kiku nearly collapsed before he made it to the room he was beckoned to. Enkhjargal, of course, relished in his pain and took an obvious amount of pleasure in it. He snapped at a few men lingering around in the building in Mongolian, and they quickly scampered out, sending looks of pity in Kiku's direction.<p>

Kiku had no clue what was going on or what was going to happen to him, but he had an idea it wasn't going to be good. After all, he had heard some of the horror stories from Russia about when he was under Mongolia's control. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Let's have fun, Kiku, alright?"

—End—


	3. Meetings and Invasions

Three weeks passed and they were released from the hospital. Through the time they were stuck at the hospital they stopped seeing Lithuania frequently. He had all sorts of meeting to attend and paperwork to do, but when he had the chance he'd come and talk to them and update them on the situation in Japan. Most times he couldn't, not with Keiko in the room. As far as they knew, any soldiers or citizens who didn't escape were being taken to internment camps if they didn't comply with new government.

Only about 999,888 people escaped and that left 125,999,920 people still in the country. From what Lithuania told them about 19% of the population left in Japan were imprisoned and 8% was dead. In total that left a total of 94,895,140 of Japanese people alive or free. The thought sent shivers up their spines.

The day they were released they went to stay with Lithuania at his home located in the outskirts of the city. It was a beautiful home, painted with bright colours and such. It was surrounded by trees and perfectly trimmed grass.

Suguha's eyes widened in wonder. To own a house this large in Japan, well, you had to be the richest man in the country. Kazuto lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She attempted to return it but her smile faltered and she decided to hold her brother's hand instead.

"It's going to be okay, Sugu," Kazuto whispered quietly in her ear.

"Thank you, onii-chan." She squeezed his hand as Lithuania opened the door to his vast home and welcomed them into his home. She heard Shino and Rika gasp in awe. Not that she could blame them. The interior was much more elegant than the exterior. High ceilings, ancient vases, and bright colours. It was awe-inspiring.

The others scurried off to choose rooms but Suguha was too caught up in the beauty of the house to care about what room she got.

In the end she got the smallest of the rooms, but she refused to believe that any other room could be bigger than this. A queen size bed with silk pillows and bedspread was against the back wall with two oak bedside tables. The carpets were soft beneath her feet and the ceilings waa several feet above her. The connected bathroom was close to the same size of the room.

The bathroom had a large shower and a bathtub that could fit at least three people. The floors were light brown tile and were warm. There were two sinks and plenty of cabinet space. The toilet, on the other hand, was a standard Western toilet. Needless to say, she was in love with her room.

She carefully set down her bag on the bed and unpacked her two sets of clothes and toiletries. She almost felt out of place in this house with her ripped and dirty clothes.

There was a soft knock on the door. Without receiving an answer, the door opened to reveal her dearest older brother. "We're going shopping to get us some more stuff, want to come?"

She nodded and shooed him so she could change into her other set of clothes. As she stripped, she couldn't help but stare at her bandages and remember the dreadful crash.

She shivered and quickly dressed herself and prepared to face the new, foreign world she was in.

* * *

><p>After the trip into the city they were all exhausted and ready to sleep for the night. But Lithuania had other plans. He sent them off to bed and made three phone calls, to whom they weren't sure. He spoke his native tongue and he kept the phone calls brief. They assumed it was official business for the government.<p>

Two hours passed and three new people entered the house. One was a shorter boy with messy blond hair and violet eyes. He stood maybe a few inches shorter than Lithuania and greeted him in a very informal manner.

The next one had blonde, chin length hair and bright green eyes. He stood on two inches shorter than the Lithuanian.

The final person was a woman with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was obviously older than Lithuania and greeted him in a manner that a mother would greet her child. It seemed peculiar to Kazuto because they were too close in age to be mother and son but based upon her wisened eyes she seemed much older than she actually appeared.

The happy atmosphere changed the moment to last woman came in. She had short, almost white hair. Her eyes were blue and puffy, as if she'd been crying but her face remained neutral. In a heavily accented voice she greeted the nations present. Her greeting was highly formal, he could tell even if he couldn't understand her.

After a few more words were exchanged they moved out of the foyer and into the dining room. Kazuto bit his lip and held back a sigh of defeat. Nothing had been learned, but at least he knew that the people weren't dangerous. Now he could sleep easy knowing that his friends and family were safe.

* * *

><p>"Alright so our primary concern today is the economic state of Japan, correct?" Natasha was formal as ever. Toris nodded.<p>

"I think our main concern, until the others get here, should be what to do with the Japanese kids staying here right now," Elizaveta interjected with a concerned undertone. Feliks hummed in agreement.

"I suppose, if that's what everyone else wants, we can." Natasha remained cold.

"For now they can stay here," Toris said with a shrug. "It's too ricky to try and fly them to France since the Mongols have invaded our airspace."

"I'm worried about you, Natasha," Elizaveta piped up. "They're closing in on your land so quickly, it's only a matter of time."

"I know that." Natalya refused to meet anyone's eye. "But my government has decided, if they do invade an evacuation order will be put in place and we'll surrender."

"Will you escape with you people?" Feliks asked the question that had been hanging in the air.

"No, I'll follow siblings path and stay behind to represent my people in the camp." Natasha was curt and to the point, as always. "Like an sane nation would." No one could argue with her there.

"When are our troops moving into Ukraine?" Raivis, who had remained silent, was quick to change the subject.

"Due to the sudden economic crisis in Austria, I'm not sure." Elizaveta sighed. "Hopefully we can get Vash in soon so that we'll have the right number of troops for the invasion."

"Is Ludwig prepared for this?"

"What, World War Three?" Feliks scoffed. "Of course not, none of us are."

"We are going against one of the most loathed countries to begin with," Toris added. "One of the most loathed countries that now has the largest armies."

"After Ukraine is taken back, our plan is still to take back Russia, correct?" Elizaveta intervened smoothly to, hopefully, relieve some of the tension that had settled into the room.

"That is the plan." Feliks sighed. "But you know as well as I do that plans can change real quick in war." The tension returned and Elizaveta almost wanted to rip her hair out. Tension was never something she had liked dealing with and personally she found she got more stressed with tension in the room. Natalya, on the other hand, had always worked better with tension in the room which was probably why Raivis or Feliks hadn't broken that layer of tension.

"Well if that's all…" Toris left it hanging in the air.

"For now, that is all." Natalya was cold as ever as she left the room. "Mind showing me to a room that isn't in use?" Toris nodded and trailed after her.

"Natasha needs to get over herself," Feliks practically spat.

"Cut the poor girl some slack Feliks. Both of her siblings have been taken over by the most powerful empire since Rome," Elizaveta snapped.

"Just because her siblings have been taken over doesn't give her the right to treat everyone around her like dirt," Raivis mumbled. Elizaveta had to admit, he had a point.

"Still, be a bit more considerate," Elizaveta said quietly. "Elisa's all she has right now and she can't even see her, how would you feel if you were in that situation."

"I-I don't know, Hungary." Feliks sighed. "It's not like I really have anyone, so I can't imagine."

Silence fell and the tension rose back up. Elizaveta really hated tension.

* * *

><p>When morning came the next day Kazuto nearly ran into the long haired woman. He apologized quietly and received only a glare in response. He decided that she either wasn't a morning person, or he had done something to personally offend her, either way he felt bad about it.<p>

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair with all the strange people sitting at the table and, from the looks of it, new people had come since last night. Lithuania introduced them as Egypt, Belgium, and East Germany. Once the six of them left the table the dining room doors were locked and official business started up again.

Silently they all decided to dive into ALO.

* * *

><p>Toris received word from Eduard that something had come up and he wouldn't be able to come to meetings for a few months. He was concerned about it, but didn't ask any questions simply because he'd been there before and he understood that things came up. Raivis, the youngest of them, was less than pleased about it and grumbled about this happening last time they had tried to meet up. Of course he knew about that and he couldn't help but think that Eduard's boss was trying to keep them apart.<p>

Lukas and Matthias were the last two to show up of the planned nations that would be at the meeting. Ludwig, Arthur, Francis, and Antonio were planning to come in tomorrow. Alfred was too far out to come to the meetings and from what Arthur told him he was extremely worn out with financial issues in his country and a recent riot that had taken place in his capital.

Last time Toris spoke to him Alfred made some side comment about how his new boss was "totally against giving in to the rioters and giving the faunus more rights." Toris knew he was frustrated, he was too. With the rise of this new, elusive race things were getting out of hand with all the riots. His country didn't have that problem, but if the population of faunus increased there would be.

Honestly that was what the topic of the meeting had come to and he had little input because he didn't have to same problems that the other nations had. Many of them had riots daily while he hadn't had a riot since the uproar of transgender rights.

"Until our bosses and the citizens are willing to accept the faunus then there's really nothing we can do about." Feliks, of course, was the voice of reason.

"But how long will that take?" Raivis was quick to start an argument with Feliks, at least that's how it appeared to Toris.

"It could take years." Gupta hardly ever spoke but when he did Toris was always thankful.

"Hopefully sooner, I know they're getting tired of keeping lookout." Gilbert sighed.

"That was their choice." Natalya mumbled.

Gilbert glared at her and Toris could sense and argument coming. It broke out quick, starting with just Gilbert and Natalya but soon others joined in, taking sides and causing tension. Everyone but him and Elizaveta were screaming at each other, Toris sincerely hoped that the kids weren't hearing this.

"Go check on them." Elizaveta ordered. "I'll get this settled down." Toris nodded and quietly left the dining room. Aside from the shouting, it was quiet. Too quiet. He made his way up the stairs and headed first for Keiko's room. He was surprised to find her laying on her bed with an Amusphere on. Honestly he would of never thought of them as video game players. Wait. Kazuto Kirigaya. Wasn't that his name. _I knew it sounded familiar, he's the one that cleared Sword Art Online. _Toris mused. _Does that mean they were trapped in there too?_

"Lithuania-san?" That was Shino. "What's with all the shouting downstairs?"

"A few of the others got in an argument, there's no need to worry about Asada-san."

"Please don't call me that, it brings up foul memories." Shino looked down at the ground. "You can call me by first name if you'd like."

"If that's what you'd like me to call you, then that's alright."

"_Toris!_" Raivis shouted up the stairs.

"Shino, head back to your room please." She nodded and scurried off. He switched back to English. "What is it?"

"They've made their move on Belarus." He cursed.

"This invasion wasn't supposed to happen so soon."

"What are we going to do?"

"Did they accept the surrender?" Raivis shook his head. "Then we deploy our troops and drive them out."

"Should we call the rest of them and let them know?" Elizaveta appeared behind Raivis.

"Yes." Toris heaved a sigh. He wasn't ready to start another war, but they had no choice

* * *

><p>They made their move into Belarus the following day when all the European countries and Egypt were ready to move out. It only took a couple of hours for each country to prepare weapons and soldiers. The only reason it took as long as it did to make a move on Belarus was America and Canada, both of whom were on a different continent.<p>

Before sunrise they attacked, officially calling into place the one thing no nation wanted. World War Three. The enemy forces hadn't quite been expecting as many troops to show up and soon they had fallen back into Ukraine. Toris almost felt that the win had been too easy, but Natalya was grateful. "That just seemed…"

"Too easy." Feliks finished off watching the sun set. "I think we should expect Ukraine to be harder now that they know how many troops we have."

"How long do you think that'll drag on?" The Southern half of Italy asked.

"Depends on how many troops we lost here and how many the Empire has when we get there," Feliks's gaze never left the sunset. "The shortest amount of time would probably be a week."

"I figured as much." Lovino sighed. "_Feliciano, what did the boss say?_" Feliks and Toris stopped listening, only because Lovino was speaking a language foreign to them.

"_We're going to get closer to the border and set up camp._" The younger Italian replied. "_Want to talk to Carlino_?" Lovino shrugged and took the phone Feliciano was handing him.

Toris looked around and his mind wandered to the kids staying in his home. He'd left a note saying he would be back as soon as possible but he worried. Worried that someone would get hurt, that they wouldn't be able to find food, or worst of all they'd get lost. They were in a completely foreign country with no understanding of the language and he feared the worst. "Toris," Feliks was looking up at him. "They'll be fine, if they survived that death game they'll survive this."

He sighed. "I know that, but at least in the game they were able to comprehend the language."

Feliks shot him a confused look. "How have you been speaking to them then?"

"A few years back I learned Japanese, I'm glad I did when I did."

"You never told me." Feliks kept his voice low. Toris always felt bad when Feliks got like this.

"I didn't see why telling you would be important." Toris kept his voice level but he was sure Feliks picked up on the annoyance.

"I'm going to go see my boss." Toris felt his heart wrench. He had always wondered why him and Feliks had drifted apart over the years. Their relationship was crumbling, anyone could see that.

He cast his gaze downwards and took a deep breath. _We're in the middle of a war for Christ's sake, now is no time to worry about my love life._ He almost smacked himself, but Lovino and Feliciano were still in his general area and he didn't want them to think he was strange. He cast on last gaze at the setting sun and he understood why Feliks had stared. The sky was blood red. He felt a sinking feeling that taking Ukraine wouldn't be as easy as Belarus had been.


End file.
